A Divided Heart
by Acacion
Summary: Sequel to "Lost Love".   Heathertail goes with a group of WindClan cats to find Onestar. As the journey continues, she begins to feel torn between feelings for her old Clan and Lionblaze and her kits back in ThunderClan.
1. Prologue

_Onestar groggily opened his eyes, the harsh light blinding him. _

_His head throbbed, and he could feel the dried blood in his fur. Twisting his head round slowly, he stared at the long gash on his side. It wasn't too deep, but he had lost a fair amount of blood. The last thing he could remember was hunting near the Twoleg farm, alone, when he was grabbed, slashed with a silver claw, and bundled into a cardboard box. Now he was in a small, dark Twoleg nest, with a window on either side of a single room. _

_He remembered that before they left the old forest, cats had been captured and held in metal cages; he was in one now, but he was alone. The cage was set on a wooden table, and next to him was a pile of long, dangerous looking Twoleg things. One had a wide head with lots of spikes fanned out, and another was standing upside down, its head covered in hard looking bristles. Smaller objects lined the shelves of a cabinet. Another shelf had a row of plants; he recognised the scent of catnip, marigold and lavender._

_Through the window, he could see that it was dark outside, but the moon highlighted the branches of a tree. Was he still at the farm, or had he been taken somewhere else? He tried to remember more, but his head was hurting, and he abandoned the questions, letting it sink onto his paws. _

_Am I ever going to see my Clan again? he wondered. Pangs of mixed anger, fear and sandness filled his heart. His last thought before he fell asleep was whether he would ever have a chance to make things right with his beloved daughter, Heathertail._


	2. Chapter 1

_"Onestar is not here. He has been taken by Twolegs."_

Ashfoot's words rang in my head, and in my chest I felt a dull hollowness. My father was gone. Would I ever see him again?

I thought I hated him, but now, I know I could never think it, let alone feel it.

My mother had told me that Weaselfur and Owlwhisker had seen it happen - he was over by the Twoleg farm, when a huge male appeared, waving one of those silver claws they have. He had poked Onestar with it and drawn blood. He was driven away in the back of the Twoleg's monster.

Back in ThunderClan camp, Firestar called a meeting, and informed the rest of the Clan. Lionblaze rubbed his cheek against mine comfortingly, and my two kits sat between my front paws. Rainkit was already a gentle and kind cat, and though still very young, she pressed herself against me, and licked my fur. This made me swell with love for her. Eaglekit didn't seem to be very emotional, on the other hand. He never got upset when he was hurt, and controlled his anger very well. I knew this would make him and strong warrior one day.

* * *

Darkness fell quickly on the night of the first Gathering since Onestar's disappearance. Brambleclaw had invited me to the Gathering, and I was unsure whether to go. I desperately wanted to see my mother and hear any news Ashfoot might have, but I was also protective of Rainkit and Eaglekit, after what happened last time. I can't believe a moon has passed since Whitekit was killed.

I made up my mind; I was going. Ferncloud was staying this time, and she promised she would protect my kits as if they were her own. Her words touched me, and I pressed my nose to hers in thanks. I knew I could trust her.

I joined the group of cats milling around the base of the path out of camp. Lionblaze came to say goodbye - he was staying as well. I knew the kits would be safe, with their father and Ferncloud. I could relax and enjoy the Gathering. I greeted Sorreltail, and we walked to the island together. I strained my senses as we passed through WindClan territory, but the wind was blowing the wrong way, and I could smell nothing. I would have to wait.

It was a cold night, but the moon shone brightly. I found a place towards the edge of the clearing, and settled down. I waited. ShadowClan arrived next, followed by RiverClan. Cats greeted one another, but I remained crouched down, waiting for WindClan.

Finally, they arrived. Ashfoot led the way into the clearing, and I scanned the rest of the cats, seeking out Whitetail. Spotting her, I stood up and called her name. She bounded over, and we rubbed muzzles in greeting. Then we settled down again, and waited for the Gathering to start.

Blackstar yowled, signalling to everyone that they should quieten and pay attention. A hush fell over the Clans, as the three leaders ascended the tree. Ashfoot hesitated at the roots, unsure whether to sit with the others leaders, but Leopardstar kindly flicked her tail, and Ashfoot executed to grateful leaps up the trunk, and settled next to Firestar on a low branch.

"Would you like to go first?" Blackstar invited Ashfoot. "It looks like you have something to tell us."

"Yes," she replied, acknowledging his question. She turned to face the crowd below, and spoke clearly, "Onestar has been taken by a Twoleg; he was hunting alone near the farm. I am standing in as leader until he returns."

Shocked gasps came from the cats of RiverClan and ShadowClan who had not already heard the news.

"How can you be sure Onestar is returning?" Leopardstar asked, narrowing her eyes at Ashfoot.

"Graystripe came back to Firestar," Ashfoot replied. "So I am confident that Onestar will be able to make his way home."

Mutterings broke out, and both Firestar and Graystripe looked a bit embarrassed.

"How on earth did he manage to get himself captured?" exclaimed Russetfur incredulously. Ashfoot twitched her ears at the ShadowClan deputy's tone, but repeated what Owlwhisker and Weaselfur had seen.

More mutterings followed this, and Whitetail closed her eyes sadly. "I miss him," she said, so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I shifted closer, and for a moment, I felt like a kit in the nursery again. Everything was going well when I was just a kit; I could never have guessed how much my happy world was going to change.


	3. Chapter 2

A few days passed since the Gathering. My kits were loud and playful, disturbing the peace of the camp, but no-one seemed to mind too much. They were the only kits is the nursery at the moment; although Whitewing was pregnant with Birchfall's kits. Ferncloud was delighted - soon, she would have kits that were her own kin to help protect. I hoped I wouldn't need her.

There were two new warriors in the Clan; Toadstep and Rosepetal - Daisy and Spiderleg's kits. I couldn't wait for Rainkit and Eaglekit to become apprentices, and then warriors. They couldn't wait either. Only four moons left until they could leave the nursery. Lionblaze had already been teaching them some hunting and battle moves, which they practised on each other. They would make fine warriors for ThunderClan.

* * *

I was dozing in the sun when a commotion woke me. A looked up to the thorn tunnel to see Brambleclaw's patrol returning with two visitors - Ashfoot and Crowfeather. Firestar was summoned from his den, and descended the rocks to the ground. I moved closer to the WindClan cats.

"Yes?" Firestar prompted the visitors.

Ashfoot cleared her throat. "Firestar, I know you have been WindClan's friend for countless moons, and although Onestar wrongly shunned your friendship, I come to ask a favour."

Firestar blinked slowly, taking in her words. "Go on," he said eventually. Ashfoot swallowed.

"I can't just sit around, waiting to know whether Onestar is okay!" she explained quickly. "Neither Barkface nor Kestrelpaw have had any indication from StarClan, so I want to send a group of cats to the Twoleg place and see if they can find Onestar!"

Firestar stared at her. "Well, why do you need to tell me?" he asked, perplexed.

Ashfoot glanced around; her eyes met mine. "I thought Heathertail might like to go." she said quietly.

Sandstorm, who had been beside Firestar, bristled. "Certainly not!" she hissed. "She has kits in the nursery, and who knows what might happen out there! She is not part of WindClan anymore, Ashfoot. You should know that."

Firestar gently touched his tail to Sandstorm's shoulder. "She is right," he said gently. But he turned to me. "Heathertail, would you like to go and help find your father?"

This was the first time Firestar had acknowledged Onestar's paternal link with me. I stared back, helpless. "I...I'm not sure. I want to, but I don't want to leave my kits!"

"If you want to go, I'll look after your kits for you. Whitewing and Daisy can help," Ferncloud offered. I still hesitated. Lionblaze had appeared at my side.

"You want to go, don't you?" he murmured. Slowly, I nodded. I then nodded more vigorously at Ashfoot.

"I'll come,"

Ashfoot smiled. "Whitetail is going too - with Crowfeather, Weaselfur and Owlwhisker," she told me. I nodded silently.

"When are you leaving?" Firestar enquired.

"Tonight." Crowfeather spoke for the first time. He looked at me from slightly less cold eyes then usual. "Why don't you come over to WindClan camp after the sun has set?"

I looked at Firestar, and he nodded. "Alright," I meowed. Ashfoot dipped her head.

"Well then, we'll see you later," she said formally. I gave a brief nod, and they turned and were escorted back to their territory.

I headed for the nursery, and tried to ready myself for tonight.


	4. Chapter 3

Dusk crept closer, slowly. I felt restless, pacing the nursery. Eaglekit and Rainkit were sleeping in Ferncloud's nest; she was curled around them. I felt relaxed by the gentle rising and falling of her flank. Whatever he had done, Onestar was still my father, and I still cared about him.

I looked at my kits one last time, and left the nursery. I walked slowly across the clearing. Lionblaze was dozing against the wall, but he woke as I approached. He purred comfortingly, and I nuzzled into his warm, familiar-smelling fur. "I'll come back," I promised.

"I know," he replied. I looked around, feeling eyes watching me. Firestar and Brambleclaw were stood by the Highrock, and Firestard nodded his head at me. I dipped mine in thanks, touched my nose to Lionblaze's one last time, and turned and ran up to the woods. I didn't stop until I reached the stream, which I crossed quickly, and arrived on the moorland.

I stood for a minute, feeling the strong wind blowing through my fur. I closed my eyes, and let myself believe that nothing had ever changed. But a cold drop of rain splashed onto my nose, and I was shaken out of my reverie. A rabbit darted past, and I watched it sadly as it zigzagged away. I moved forward slowly, my paws heavy. I was soon soaked.

I arrived at the WindClan camp. Heads turned to look at me; there were mostly spiteful glares. I saw Breezepelt crouched beside Nightcloud. He lay his ears flat back and hissed softly at me, so Ashfoot couldn't hear. I stared determinedly ahead, and joined Ashfoot, Crowfeather, Whitetail and Kestrelflight on the far side of the camp. Whitetail brushed against me in greeting, and purred. Kestrelflight took a step forward nervously, and laid a bundle of travelling herbs at my paws. I thanked him, and bent to eat them. The bitter taste smothered my tongue, but I swallowed the pulp. Ashfoot flicked her tail, beckoning Weaselfur and Owlwhisker.

"I will be staying here - Whitetail, you are the most senior warrior. I'd like you to be in charge, but it would be better if you worked together. Crowfeather, you are a responsible warrior, and you have made a similar journey before, so you can help Whitetail. Heathertail, Owlwhisker and Weaselfur, please obey your senior warriors. I wish you a good, safe journey. Do what you can to bring our leader back. May StarClan light your path."

She finished speaking, and I moved to Whitetail's shoulder. Crowfeather came up on her other side, and nodded, his blue eyes sparkling with the prospect of adventure. Their Clanmates called goodbye, and Nightcloud bounded over to say farewell to her mate. Crowfeather touched noses with her, though I noticed that the shine died from his eyes for a bit, to be replaced with a duller glaze. Did he still love Leafpool? He saw me looking and twitched his ear, and I quickly looked at my paws.

The moon had risen by the time we left, and we raced over the moorland turf. I felt good to be running with WindClan again. We stopped in front of the Twoleg nest where Onestar had been kidnapped, and Owlwhisker and Weaselfur sniffed around. There was still a small patch of dried blood in the soft grass. I turned my gaze from it.

"This is where he was put in the monster," Weaselfur said, leading us round the back of the nest to a dirt track. "I think we should follow the track."

Whitetail agreed. "He may be in the Twolegplace," Crowfeather meowed. "Let's start our search there."

We began our trek along the dirt track, which climbed slowly upwards, until we reached the top of the hill. Ahead in the distance lay the glittering maze of Twoleg lights. I turned my head to look back. I could see the lake, the moon reflected on its surface. I made out the trees of ThunderClan territory, black silohuettes against the indigo sky. Will we return with Onestar? Or worse, will we return at all?

The journey had begun.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded for moooonths. I remembered this story, and I will definitely finish it. **

**Here's the next chapter! Their journey has begun :o **

**I have planned some unexpected twists! Thanks for all the reviews, comments and support! **

**~Acacion x**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM BACK! I had completely forgotten about this site and my stories...but after checking my old inbox to see it flooded with reviews and people begging me to continue, I have to finish it :) Thank you to everyone who has been so supportive of my writing, it means a lot! It's been so long, I can't really remember any of the "unexpected twists" that I had planned for the story (I mentioned in the previous chapter), so I will try my best to pick up the story again. I also hope I haven't forgotten how to write! ;)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_We must find Onestar! _The same thought constantly filled my worried mind. He was still my father, whatever he had done. We settled down under some straggly bushes; we had already spent most of the day following the dirt track away from the Twoleg nest, getting closer to the Twolegplace, hoping to find some trace of Onestar...a scent, a sight, anything. We got nothing.

"I think our best hope is Twolegplace," Whitetail repeated. "We could ask around, see if any of the kittypets or loners have seen Onestar."

"And if they haven't? What will we do if we never find him?" Weaselfur demanded. Whitetail looked away, and closed her eyes.

"Let's not think about that right now." she murmured. I shared Weaselfur's questions; what would happen to WindClan? Ashfoot would be the new leader, but she wouldn't receive nine lives if Onestar was still alive. She would have a troubled leadership. It could mean disaster for my former Clan if we didn't find him and bring him home. I closed my eyes, and fell into a troubled sleep, my heart aching for Lionblaze and my kits that I had left behind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

We woke early the next morning. Cold rain was falling steadily, and our pelts were soon soaked and cold. "We need to find shelter!" Crowfeather ordered. "Or will freeze to death before we've even properly started our search." Whitetail nodded in agreement, and flicked her tail for us to follow. I ended up at the back with Owlwhisker, who shot me a look that was neither hostile nor friendly. I kept my own gaze trained on the ground in front of me. Weaselfur, on the other hand, was openly reluctant to speak to me or acknowledge me. It suited me just fine; I had never really liked him anyway. Crowfeather too was neutral, although I noticed that he avoided conversation and never included me in the decision making. I understood, in a way, even though it still hurt. I _had_ betrayed my Clan, but I could not regret that I did it to be with Lionblaze, and to have my kits. Thinking about Eaglekit and Rainkit allowed the insults to wash over me. As long as I had them and Lionblaze, nothing WindClan could say or do would hurt me. Whitekit is now becoming a distant memory; I try not to think about her too much. I know she is in safe paws in StarClan. Does she walk with ThunderClan ancestors or WindClan?

We pad along in stony silence, until Crowfeather lets out an excited yowl. "Over here, look!" Deep ruts in the ground made from the monster's paws veered away from the dirt track, and there were many broken and flattened bushes.

"Maybe the monster crashed?" I suggested. Whitetail agreed.

"Heathertail is right, this is probably what happened. If it is the same monster. But not many come down here, it _must _be!"

Owlwhisker too let out a shriek. "Here! Over here!"

We rushed to his side among some of the broken plants; in a bramble bush, a thick tuft of brown tabby fur had been snagged on the thorns. Whitetail leaned forward to sniff it, and quivered as she spoke: "Onestar!"

"Do you think he was hurt?" Crowfeather asked in a hushed voice, looking around. "There's no blood, but it doesn't mean he's okay."

"He's alive, I know it!" Whitetail affirmed. "Let's continue, Twolegplace isn't far ahead. We can reach it by nightfall." Sweeping her tail, she gathered us to her, and we set off again, with hope glowing in our chests. We were closer now, but still so far away.


	6. Chapter 5

Blinding light filled the small Twoleg nest. Onestar narrowed his eyes against the glare, crouching at the back of the metal cage. The Twoleg approached the table he was on, making lots of noises, barks and grunts, in its unfamiliar language. Onestar decided it must be talking to him, although he couldn't understand a word.

The Twoleg reached out a long, hairy forepaw above the cage, and Onestar let out a yowl of alarm as it was lifted into the air, swinging from the Twoleg's paw. He was carried to a monster, whose belly was open and waiting for him. He struggled in the cage, scratching at the metal with his claws, but it was no use. He shut his eyes tight as the monster loomed closed, and he sensed the darkness engulfing him. A few seconds passed, when the monster roared into life. Onestar could feel it shuddering and jerking beneath him, and he opened his eyes. He was in it's belly, but it hadn't eaten him. Letting out a sigh of relief, he edged towards the front of his cage and looked out through the bars. There were other objects in the belly with him; a large, rectangular pelt, and a long green coil that looked like a sleeping snake. But it couldn't be; it had no snake scent. Nothing in here smelt familiar.

The monster must be leaving the Twoleg nest, he realised. Where was it taking him? What would happen to his Clan? How would he escape? The questions whirled through his mind, but he couldn't answer any of them.

He bumped around for a long time, when suddenly, there was a yowl from the Twoleg and a the monster began to make screaming noises. It thrashed around. _Maybe it's fighting the Twoleg!_ Onestar thought hopefully. But the Twoleg was screaming back at the monster. Then Onestar was thrown against the side of his cage, hard. He lay winded, his breaths coming in gasps. The monster had fallen over! The back of the monster had burst open, and his cage, along with the pelt and the green snake, had fallen out. Right before his eyes, the door of his cage sprung open. With a yowl of delight, he leapt forward into a bramble bush, only to feel a pain in his scruff and he was yanked backwards; the Twoleg had grabbed him. Spitting with rage, he was thrust straight back into the cage, leaving a chunk of his pelt behind in the brambles. The Twoleg made lots of furious noises at him, and then at the monster. He drew something out of a hole in his pelt, and put it next to his ear, and began to yowl loudly into it.

Soon, another monster approached. This was a bigger monster, and a long claw on a pole that stuck out behind it. Onestar watched as it grabbed the other monster with its claw and begin pulling it, until the monster was standing again. _Monsters must be really stupid if they can't even get up by themselves! _Onestar thought gleefully. He had always known monsters were dumb, but he had never realised just how dumb they were!

Another Twoleg climbed out of the monster with the claw, and began talking to Onestar's Twoleg. Then he turned and drove the clawed monster away. Onestar was shoved back into the monster's belly, and pelt and green snake thrown in beside him. The monster began roaring again, so it obviously wasn't hurt. Then they were on their way again.


End file.
